Ellentétek
by New London
Summary: Oroszországnak megvan a terve a világuralomra, de a beteljesítéséhez elöszőr Amerikát kell térdre kényszerítenie. Rajta viszont csak egyféleképpen lehet túljutni: meg kell szereznie azt, amit ő nem tudott, Angliát. Vajon Anglia hagyja magát vagy kitőr a múlt és a nyomás láncaiból? Jó olvasást!
1. Chapter 1

A konferenciateremben lévők elhallgattak. Mindenki feszült figyelemmel nézett a két vitatkozóra. Ők csak mozdulatlanul álltak, kezüket az asztalra helyezve. Franciaország felállt, és aggodalmas fejjel rátette a kezét Anglia vállára.

- Nincs verekedés, Angleterre. Ülj le, kérlek. - suttogta oda neki, de mindenki hallotta. Amerika komoly ábrázattal nézett Angliára. Arthur pedig állta a pillantását. Miután semmi változás nem történt, Amerika megszólalt.

- Azonnal, ebben a kurva kibaszott másodpercben hagyd el az épületet, amíg szépen mondom. Állandóan megzavarod a konferenciát, nem lehet tőled semmit sem csinálni! - kezdte ingerülten. Anglia csak felemelte az orrát.

- A hülyeségeid ellen tenni kell valamit! Ha más nem, legalább ÉN kell kimondjam azt, amire igazából gondolok! - üvöltötte vissza, és Alfred számára ez volt az utolsó csepp a pohárban.

- Amint már megmondtam, ... hagyd el a termet!

- Amerika-san... - próbált megszólalni Kiku is , de Arthur nem hagyta őt. Amerika azt akarja, hogy hagyja el a termet? Jó, akkor megkapja.

- Szóval ... ez az álláspontod, mint az Amerikai Egyesült Államok? - kérdezte már sokkal kihangsúlyozottabb hangnemben. Amerika csak bólintott. Gyorsan behányta a sok papírt a aktatáskájába,és már ment is ki a teremből. Mindenki csak Anglia után bámult, majd pár másodperc múlva Franciaország már viharzott is Arthur után. A liftnél még pont elkapta. Megragadta a csuklóját és egy kicsit visszarántotta.

- Hé, minden rendben? - kérdezte még mindig aggodalmasan. Anglia lerázta magáról Francis kezét, majd belépett a liftbe.

- Azt hiszed, hogy érdekel, hogy mit gondol? Nem fogom magamra venni a gyerekes sértegetéseit. - szemei zölden világítottak és folyamatosan a plafont nézte. - Csak azt kérem, hogy jegyzeteljél nekem, jó? A bátyáimnak át kell majd adnom a dokumentumokat. - Francis csak biccentett, és azzal be is csukódott a liftajtó.

* * *

Egy sikeres repülőjegy foglalás és hazaszállás után boldogan terült szét a rég nem látott ágyán. Szemeit behunyta, és relaxálni próbált, ám egy felettébb idegesítő telefoncsörgés megakadályozta ebben. Zsörtölődve felkelt az ágyból, közben gondosan válogatott angol szitkokkal átkozta a telefonálót. Gyorsan felkapta a telefonját, és anélkül, hogy még megnézte a hívót, megnyomta a zöld gombot. Egy csöppet kedvesebb hangnemben szólt bele.

- Halló, itt Nagy-Britannia és Észak-Írország Egyesült Királysága beszél.

- Tudod, mon cher, hosszú a neved. Big Brother France megőszül, mire kimondod. - a brit számára eléggé irritáló személy szólt bele, és átkozta a pillanatot, hogy nem nézte meg a telefonálót.

- Mit akarsz, borvedelő?! Ha megint valami átkozott hülyeség miatt hívtál, a következő alkalommal, mikor meglátlak, kitekerem a nyakadat ... - sziszegte a kagylóba szikrázó szemekkel. Nem volt abban a hangulatban, hogy mos vele kelljen társalognia. Francis felsóhajtott.

- Baj van, Arthur. Nagyon nagy baj - a francia komolysága meglepte Angliát. Ritkán szokta ilyennek hallani.

- Nem értelek, Francis.

- Figyelj ... amikor tegnap elhagytad a termet ... tudod nem sok dologban egyeztünk meg, de amit kértél megcsináltam neked. Ami azt illeti, el is faxoltam - Arthur vetett egy sanda pillantást a faxra, és meglepetten látta, hogy valamit tényleg átküldtek. - Miután a meetnek vége lett, páran úgy döntöttünk, hogy iszunk néhány sört. Ezzel még nem is lett volna baj, de az úton Amerika és Oroszország összevesztek - Anglia már kérdezni akart valamit, de Francis megelőzte - Ne kérdezd, mi miatt, fogalmunk sincs. De ... Oroszország annyira felbőszítette Amerikát, hogy elkezdtek verekedni, és ez nem olyan bunyó volt, mint például a mijeink. A végeredmény annyi lett, hogy mind a ketten elkezdtek eléggé szép sérüléseket szereztek, és szerintem Amerika bosszút is esküdött ellene. Ma reggel viszont Amerika nem volt a hotelszobájában, és mindannyian megrémültünk.

- Ez nem lehet igaz ... a hülyéje megint elragadtatta magát - vetette magát hátra az ágyán, kicsit felkuncogva. A másik oldalról tisztán ki lehetett venni, mennyire meglepődött Francis.

- Ennek a fele sem tréfa, Arthur! - csattant föl hirtelen, és Anglia köpni-nyelni nem tudott kirohanásától. - Látnod kellett volna, és akkor nem így vélekednél! - itt kis szünetet tartott, míg stabilizálta a lélegzetét - Arthur, kérlek ... ennek nem lesz jó vége, ha nem csinálsz valamit. - és itt pattant el valami Anglia fejében.

- Miért én?! - harsant fel a hangja, és érezhető volt, hogy most már ideges. - Miért nekem kell mindent rendbe hozni?! Nem is voltam ott, azt sem tudom, mit csináltak, nem mondhatod komolyan, hogy én oldjam meg a problémájukat! Ráadásul-

- Csak te tudsz hatni Amerikára.

- Ho-hogy mi ...?

- Jól hallottad. Ha Amerika talán megbékélne, akkor nem kellene annyit aggódnunk. Kérlek ... Arthur ... csak most az egyszer beszélj vele.

- Te meghibbantál. Te nem vagy eszednél. Egy kibaszott független ország, csezd meg! Már rég nem tudok hatni rá. - Francis megint eleresztett egy bágyadt sóhajt.

- Angleterre. Tudod te jól, hogy Amerika hallgat rád. Szóval légy olyan szíves és beszélj a fejével, rendben? - a vonal másik felén csend volt, és Francis kezdett benne kételkedni, hogy még mindig Angliával beszél.

- Rendben - szólalt meg végül, Franciaország nagy megkönnyebbülésére.

- Merci - azzal le is tette a telefont. Anglia még elhallgatta a pittyegést, majd ő is lerakta. Elkezdett gondolkodni azon, miért is kellett ennyire felfújni az egészet. Ha ő és Francis bunyóztak volna, a szart se érdekelte volna. Jó, bevallotta azért magának, hogy az ő esetük más tészta, de akkor is. Valami nincs rendjén. Valami még hiányzik.

Még mielőtt még jobban belemerült volna a gondolataiba, a kapucsengő megszólalt. Kicsit zsörtölődve kelt föl, és ment a bejárati kapuhoz.

- Nyitom - mondta, és abban a pillanatban, hogy kinyitotta az ajtót, az illető berontott a lakásba és szorosan megölelte. Percek teltek el, mire felfogta a helyzetet, és hogy ki is ölelgeti őt. Visszaölelte.

- A-amerika? - kérdezte kiszáradt torokkal és enyhe pírral az arcán. A fiú csak még szorosabban ölelte magához, mikor kimondta a nevét. Most már Anglia is értette, miért volt olyan Francis.


	2. Chapter 2

Amerika a kanapén üldögélt, szemeivel a szőnyeg egyik kis pontját fixírozva. Anglia néhány méterrel arrébb állt, karba tett kézzel, jobb lábával pedig türelmetlen ütemet diktált, és arra várt, hogy a kedves váratlan vendégje végre megszólaljon. Ugyanis nem volt hajlandó egy árva kukkot sem mondani mióta betette Anglia házába a lábát. A tulajnak pedig már kezdett nagyon elege lenni ebből. Egyébként sincs nagy türelme, hát még ha Amerikáról van szó.

Az említett viszont csak ott ült, mit sem szólva. Néhány percnyi hallgatás után Anglia elveztette a maradék türelmét, és minden gentlemanségét levetkőzve ráüvöltött Amerikára.

- Igazán megszólalhatnál, bazd meg! Nem várhatod el tőlem, hogy kurvára elnézzem, hogy szinte csak úgy berontasz ebbe a kurva házba és utána kibaszottul nem mondasz semmit! Rohadtul elegem van ebből az átkozott némaságból! Komolyan mondom, fogom magam és a saját házamból elmenekülök, valami jó messzi helyre tőled ... - gondolkodott el a lehetőségen, mikor kitombolta magát. Amerika ijedten felkiáltott.

- Anglia! Nem mehetsz sehová! - üvöltötte most már ő is, habár hangjában az aggodalom és a féltés csengett.

- Nem kell így üvölteni, itt állok melletted - félig elfordult az amerikaitól, de szeme sarkából azért figyelte a reakcióit - Egyébként megnyugodhatsz. Nem megyek sehova. - Amerika egy hálás sóhajt kíséretében visszadőlt a kanapé hátának - Miért érdekel téged ez ennyire? - tette föl a kérdést.

- Semmi. Semmi különös. - suttogta, fejét oldalra fordította. Anglia felvonta a szemöldökét.

- Az nem semmi, hogy te csak úgy rám ripakodsz, hogy még a saját házamból sem tehetem ki a lábamat. - förmedt rá Anglia.

- Én ...

- Hm?

- ... Ne törődj vele.

Anglia erre már inkább nem szólt semmit. Hátraperdült a sarkán és elcsörtetett a konyhába, egy magába zárkózó Amerikát hagyva a háta mögött.

_Ez nem lehet igaz! Idepofátlankodik semmi szó nélkül és még én vagyok a rossz, hogy megkérdezem! Talán ... talán tényleg történt valami Oroszország és közte. De ha ő nem akarja elmondani, akkor megtudom majd mástól!_ Anglia minél jobban gondolt erre, annál jobban szerette az ötletet. Mindent szépen előre kitervelt: felhívta a légitársaságát, kitette a gyógyszereket és megcsinálta Alfred kávéját. Felvette a kávét a konyhaasztalról, és beletett két szem altatót. _Ennyi elégnek kell, hogy legyen._ Azzal kiment és tettetett sértődöttséggel letette az italt az amerikai elé. Ő csak hitetlenkedve felnézett, majd le a kávéra.

- Neked mióta van kávéd?

- Amióta te hobbiból hozzám jársz.

- De én nem is ...

- Idd meg és kész, ameddig jó kedvemben vagyok. - azzal felment a szobájába, és elintézett még néhány gyors telefonhívást. - Hello, itt Anglia ... Bocsánat, hogy ilyenkor hívlak, de ... Igen, és kérdezni szeretnék tőled valamit ... Esetleg nem lenne baj ...? Oh, kösz, nemsokára ott leszek ... Köszönöm még egyszer ... Visszhall. - ezzel le is tette a telefont. Egy ideig még bámulta, aztán megrázta a fejét. Francis szavai is idegesítették. Meg kell tudnia minél hamarabb, hogy mi folyik itt. Bármi áron! Nincs megállás!

Eközben Amerika nem túl nagy kedvvel iszogatta a kávéját. _Nincs is jó kedvében! Mi a szarért készített nekem kávét? Lehet, hogy az előbbi kirohanása miatt? Ha tudná ... de nem mondhatom el neki. Túl ... ah .. mindegy._ A távirányítóért nyúlt és bekapcsolta a tévét. Egy akciófilmnél kötött ki, de már nem különösebben érdekelte a dolog. Egyre jobban álmos lett, teste lazább lett, és érezte, hogy hamarosan nem lesz magánál. Szemei először csak félig lecsukódtak, majd teljesen sötét lett. Utolsó kép, amit látott, hogy Anglia lejön a szobájából, és egy kisebb mosoly kíséretében elkezd felöltözni.

* * *

Nemsokára már a repülőtéren volt. Az eső csak kisebb cseppekben esett, így a magángépe könnyedén felszállhatott. Néhány órás repülés után meg is érkezett a végállomásra: Moszkvába. Kiszállva a gépből szorosabban magára húzta a kabátját, majd az előre odarendelt taxi után sietett.

Röpke fél óra múlva már Oroszország külvárosi házában volt. A nap itt már kisütött, a hideg is elvonulóban volt, de még mindig nem érezte úgy, hogy le kellene vennie a kabátját. Elvégre Oroszország sem arról híres, hogy meleg van ott, nem?

Illedelmesen becsengetett, várt, majd pár másodperc múlva már bebocsátást is nyert. A ház egy cári kastélyhoz hasonlított, és vele együtt a kert is ezt sugározta. A ház mögött, a kert végében egy kis asztalka volt, két székkel. Arthur felpillantott, és meglátta ott ülni Ivant. Az említett csak elmosolyodott, amikor Anglia hallótávolságon belül került. Ivan intett neki, hogy foglaljon helyet, Arthur viszont minden gesztusára gyanakvóan tekintett. Nem bízott az oroszban, és ezt a történelmük is igazolja.

Csendesen leült, és Ivanra nézett. Arca semmilyen érzelmet, gondolatot nem tükrözött. Ez a maszk tökéletes volt. Évezredek alatt sem kopott el, és senki sem látott át rajta. Még Franciaország is elbukott a feladatban. Oroszország viszont vele ellentétben csak mosolygott, kicsit hátborzongató módon, ami kellemetlen érzést keltett Anglia gyomrában. A szél körülöttük csak finoman fújdogált, kicsit meglibbentve mind Anglia, mind Oroszország haját.

- Örülök, hogy eljöttél - szólalt meg végül Ivan - Már azt hittem, nem is jössz el ... - hangja bár barátságos volt, szemei és arca nem ezt tükrözte.

- Én is örülök, hogy itt lehetek - nézett körbe, próbálva elkerülni a szemkontaktust.  
Oroszország a kancsó felé nyújt és kiöntötte mindkettejüknek a teát. Anglia csak köszönésképpen biccentett, majd pár percig csak ültek és nézték egymást. A hallgatás már kezdte szó szerint fojtogatni Arthurt, így megtörte a csendet.

- Oroszország. Gondolom tudod te is jól, hogy nem csak látogatóban vagyok, ugye? - formaiság. Kell ahhoz, hogy diplomatikusak legyünk.

- Persze.

- Akkor?

- Akkor arra várok, hogy te mond el, hogy mit szeretnél először. Bár .. van egy olyan sejtésem, hogy _Amerikával_ kapcsolatos, da? - Arthur nagyot nyelt. Alfred nevét tiszta undorral mondta ki. Felháborító. Ez egy kicsit felpumpálta Anglia agyát.

- És ha igen? Akkor is elmondanád nekem, amit tudni akarok? - teáját letette az asztalra, félig felkönyökölt rá, és mélyen Ivan lila szemeibe nézett. Ő csak elmosolyodott, és megismételte a gesztust.

- Attól függ. - Anglia felemelte a fejét, majd hátradőlt, és próbálta magát megnyugtatni.

- Akkor feltételezem, hogy már a telefonbeszélgetésünkből rájöttél, hogy arról az estéről szeretnék megtudni több infót.

- Da.

- Tehát ...?

- Veszekedtünk.

- Azt tudom. Bővebben? - Ivan felsóhajtott.

- Elkezdtünk erről-arról beszélgetni, és érintettünk egy számára kényes témát. Megharagudott rám, elkezdett ok nélkül üvöltözni. Végül verekedésbe torkollott az egész.

- Mit mondtál neki? Ő nem az a fajta, hogy csak úgy balhékba keveredjen ... hacsak ... Ivan, ha megtudom, hogy egy ujjal is ... - sziszegte most már ingerülten Arthur.

- Megnyugodhatsz. Semmit nem tettem vele - _Még_, tette hozzá magában.

- Rendben, de még nem mondtad még el, hogy ... - mondatát már nem tudta befejezni, mert félbeszakították.

- _Anglia! __-_ Arthur hátrafordult a neve hallatára, szemei kikerekedtek a látványtól. Nem számított őrá. Nem itt és nem most.

- Amerika ...

* * *

AN: Végre ezt is sikerült! *ugrándozik örömében* Oroszországot egy kicsit OOC-nek érzem, szóval ha van ötletetek, hogy hogyan tegyem jobbá, csak nyugodtan mondjátok meg~. A következő, ígérem nem fog eddig tartani


End file.
